GenerationHollow
GenerationHollow is a Youtube Gaming channel run by Aaron Pease, also known as Hollow. He joined Youtube on December 27th 2011. Considered to be close friends with Rage, he was the first member of Rage's Crew. Although he doesn't like the term 'The Crew', he accepts it until they can come up with a better name which may or may not ever happen. HollowBadass.PNG|Hollow HollowLogo.PNG|GenerationHollow Logo Hollowlogo2.PNG|Hollow Logo HollowTea.PNG|Drinking Tea HollowProfile.png|Hollow's current youtube profile picture Aggressive and Competitive Nature One of the more notable character traits displayed by Hollow is his abrasive personality and fighting style in games. He's a skilled player who values strategy. He moves the swiftness of a ninja, he strikes with the brute force and then fades away into the night. His skills are particularly apparent in his videos with Rage. Not only does he always seem to be sneaking around with a diamond sword but Hollow also enjoys showing off his archery skills during the competitive portions of the show Mapstravaganza that he used to co-host with Rage before the series was canceled. Easily Annoyed? In almost every good comedy acts there is the funny guy and then the guy who plays it straight and reacts to things, the person who gets annoyed at the other person's stupidity or strange behavior. On Mapstravaganza or any other video featuring Rage Gaming Videos, Hollow seems fall into the role of the guy who plays it straight while Rage acts weirdly and annoys him. Occasionally Rage and Hollow switch roles when Rage is recording Mapstrav. This interaction between them causes several running jokes that consist of Rage finding a phrase or concept to annoy Hollow with that triggers a reaction of extreme anger and it is very rarely the other way around. Examples are things like; The Babe, Deep Dark Hollow or Enchanted Area. Because of this, some people think that Hollow is easily annoyed or short tempered but others have pointed out that it's a completely suitable reaction to the way Rage acts in the videos and not just Hollow being easily annoyed. Drinking Tea Hollow has made it abundantly clear that he drinks a lot of tea. He enjoys tea so much he named his Q&A series "Tea and Questions". In several videos Hollow can be seen drinking tea or he references to him drinking tea in some way. Many map makers on Mapstravaganza build him giant cups of tea. I think we can say that a major portion of Hollow's life is probably spent drinking tea. Reading Books If he's not making a video, playing a game or drinking tea then Hollow's probably reading a book. Hollow answers a lot of questions about literature in his Tea and Questions series. He seems to enjoy fantasy novels and always prefers the real physical book instead of digital. Killing Dragons As a reader of fantasy and a player of Dungeons and Dragons, Hollow often brings up the many times he has slain mighty dragons. He and Rage sometimes argue about Hollow's Dragon killing ability but we all know the truth that Hollow totally kills dragons. Being Batman Hollow is a fan of Batman and therefore behaves stealth-fully like him. As previously mentioned Hollow moves around like a ninja in games especially on Mapstravaganza when he's messing with Rage by suddenly disappearing and reappearing to scare and intimidate him. Hollow is Batman. Smudge the Rabbit Hollow's girlfriend, Leni got a brown rabbit with white paws for Hollow's birthday, They named him Smudge and love him a lot. Moving fun bubbly.png|Hollow opening some bubbly goodness uk.png|Hollow fighting a mimic chest weird rage.png|Rage being weird on hollows moving stream tn.png|Hollow doing PvP with Metro On May 8th 2016, Hollow officially left his house with his girlfriend Leni , and his pet rabbit Smudge to go move in with Captain Fluke , Halfpint, Rage , and Danni . He later played Dark Souls 3 and drank champagne to celebrate himself moving while constantly saying how ugly his current background was. In the game he got as far as the Undead Settlement and even did some PvP with one of his fans named Metro Productions , but sadly as his internet was not installed yet he was sharing with five other people so the stream was lagging or buffering a lot so he ended only after 2 hours. List of Gaming Series: * Hollow Vs Rage * Mapstravaganza * Fourced Reviews * Minecraft Hunger Games * Story Time With Hollow * Tea and Questions * Tea Time With Hollow * Fan Mail Vlogs * The Hollow Spotlight * Curaxu's School of Hard Blocks * The Crew's Rap Battles * Wolfenstein: The New Order * Bloodbourne * Mortal Kombat X * Binding of Issac Rebirth * Hearthstone * City Skylines * Dark Souls 3 * Paragon Guides and Gameplay * The Last Guardian * Overwatch Trivia: *Hollow's first Minecraft horse was named 'Dawn Runner' and can be seen in around the first 20 minutes of an episode of Mapstrav. Category:Crew Members Category:Person